Storytime ¦ Magic: Shandalar 34
Jared tells some stories about playing Magic at competitions. Synopsis A shapeshifter is attacking a shrine, and Jared doesn't think he can reach it in time. Several monsters give Jared tribute. The blue wizard is attacking strongly. A Saltrem tor fights Jared. Jared thinks he needs to take down the blue wizard. Jared has some funny Magic stories about people being salty. At a Grand Prix for Ether Revault. Jared wasn't participating in the main event. Jared discusses the event he was doing. His opponent was very try hard. The other player played very fast. It was very boring to play against. Jared has a lot of cards against him, and assumes he will lose. Jared concedes the battle. Jared's opponent was a dick and not fun to play against. Jared fights a Sea Dragon while continuing his story. Jared explains how his opponent tried to take over Jared's cards, and tried to attack without letting Jared respond. Jared ruined his opponent's plan. Jared won on his next turn. After Jared won, Jared tried to be courteous, and he started getting salty on his loss. Jared declared that they guy was bad at Magic, which the guy didn't appreciate. Jared would never normally do that, but the guy was such a dick. Jared starts another story as he easily beats the Sea Dragon. There is a younger kid that was eating pizza during a draft, and the kid's hands are greasy. The set had Trisedecaphobia - the fear of 13. Jared watched his friend played this kid. The kid played the card. Jared's friend asked if he was sure if the kid wanted to play that. Jared fights a shapeshifter. The kid killed himself! Jared has never seen anyone face-palm themselves so hard. At a Grand Prix for Ether Revault, you know who your opponent is. Jared's opponent would be his friend Austin. Jared played one of the worst cards ever made - Dubious Challenge. It is a rare and doesn't make any sense. Jared doesn't understand the card. One of the cards being passed around was that card. Jared giggled uncontrollably. Jared was only playing red and black cards until this point, and decided to play green for it. Jared played it as soon as he could, while giggling to himself. Jared got a crap creature, while Austin got a really good creature. Jared might be the first Magic player to willingly play Dubious Challenge. Jared shows the comparison of a really good 5/6 card to a really bad one - his Craw Worm. Jared takes a Leviathan, and wants to make it work. Jared begins to make his way towards the blue castle. Jared just left where a shapeshifter is attacking. Jared saves the city before it can take over. Jared fights an Ape Lord. Jared wants to tell a story about when he yelled at kids. At a convention, Jared played with a friend. There were two late teenagers who looked like they play every Friday night. A father with a daughter was also playing. The father tells everyone that it is her first time. She was taking longer because she was learning the game. Jared was with the tryhard kids. They started making fun of the girl. Jared lost his shit at them. Jared loses his game while telling the story. Jared yelled at the kids so much and spilled his water bottle. One of Jared's first opponents was one of the kids he yelled at. Jared decimated the kid and made sure he felt bad. Jared walks into a dungeon, and finds that Leviathan is in effect! After beating the kid badly, both players had to sign a piece of paper. Jared said to the guy "I thought you were good at Magic." Jared wanted to punish them for it. Jared likes making fun of bad kids when they act shitty! Jared attacks the Leviathan, dealing a -1 counter on it! Now it is only a 10/9! Jared wins the match, and fights a Shapeshifter. Force of Nature attacks for 8, and Jared takes 5 return. Jared attacks again to win. Jared is the smartest Magic player as he gets a question correct. In the next match, a Leviathan is given Holy Strength. Jared takes a lot of damage and is unable to respond. Karma makes Jared lose the game. Jared adjusts his deck, placing Giant Spiders into it. Jared reenters the dungeon and will start with a Black Lotus. A Salteron Tor is Jared's first opponent. It is finished off with a Force of Nature with an 11/11. A Sea Dragon is next. Jared gets to play 5 cards on his first turn! Jared becomes extra dead after a Leviathan attack. Jared will start a fight with a Shapeshifter with a Giant Spider. It gets unsummoned! Jared brings out two Giant Spiders. Jared tries to get his Killer Bees to save him, but they get unsummoned! Jared can heal himself for 7 to keep him alive. Jared wins after using a Hurricane! Jared forces an attack with a Cockatrice. Jared gets his powered up Cockatrice unsummoned. Jared's plan is to stay ahead, and wipe his opponent out with Hurricane. Jared searches for the wizard throughout the dungeon. Another Shapeshifter is fought, and Jared starts with a Craw Worm. He wins with his Craw Worm dominating. Jared almost wins with a Cocktrice before attacking with Hurricane, but came up one short. Jared still managed to win. Jared loses after being attacked by a Leviathan, after doing so well in the dungeon until that point. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos